Whistles and Sneezes
Whistles and Sneezes is the twentieth episode of the first season. Plot Henry has returned from Crewe in his new shape and everyone but a jealous Gordon is happy. He complained about how Henry left the other engines to do his work while he was being mended and soon starts to complain about Henry whistling excessively at stations. Percy tries to comfort the upset Henry, but he's still in low spirits. Henry pulled his train into Wellsworth where Edward was waiting. The old engine said that he was glad to have Henry home. A few minutes later, Edward and Henry heard a loud, continutive whistle. They where confused at first because it sounded like Gordon, but he never whistled like that. Not long after, the big blue engine came screaming through the station with a jammed whistle. When Gordon arrived at the big station, he was quickly taken away, much to the relief of the Fat Controller and the passengers. Workmen hammered the whistle into place, silencing the dreadful sound. The next morning, Henry was feeling well and was running right on time. Ahead of them was a bridge, where a group of schoolboys waited for the train to rush under them. Instead of waving or taking his number, the boys had dropped stones on Henry! The passengers suggested to call the police, but Henry's crew had another trick up there sleeves; Henry was going to "sneeze" on the boys. Later, Henry had plenty of ashes and many people went to see Henry teach the boys a lesson. Henry began to puff towards the bridge, where the naughty boys where waiting. As they passed under the bridge, he let out a big ACHOOO!, covering the boys in ash. Henry went home that evening, hoping that he had taught the naughty boys and Gordon a lesson. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Vicarstown Sheds * Lower Tidmouth Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Gordon's Whistle and Henry's Sneeze from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * Stock footage from Coal is used. * This is the first time an engine sneezes. The second time was in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * In the restored version, a few fade effects are missing. * At the end of the UK narration, the narrator says, "Henry went home very pleased with himself. He had taught Gordon and silly boys a lesson, with a whistle and a sneeze". In the US it's changed to, "Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean". * This is the only Season 1 episode Ringo Starr didn't naratte for in the US. Goofs * Edward was in the shed when Gordon insulted Henry, so why would Henry need to explain it to Edward? * In the close-up of Henry before the boys throw the stones, he is in his old shape. * The boys were already "ashed up" before Henry sneezed at them. * The UK narration says Henry taught Gordon a lesson with a whistle and a sneeze, but Henry didn't necessasrily teach him a lesson, rather, Gordon really learned it for himself. Gallery File:Coal8.png|Henry's driver in stock footage File:Coal9.jpg|Stock footage Image:Thestonedroppingboys.jpg Image:LowerTidmouth.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes1.PNG|A deleted scene File:WhistlesandSneezes2.jpg|Gordon File:WhistlesandSneezes3.jpg|Henry and Percy File:WhistlesandSneezes4.jpg|Henry at Lower Tidmouth File:WhistlesandSneezes5.jpg|The Fat Controller File:WhistlesandSneezes6.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes7.jpg|Workmen fixing Gordon's whistle File:WhistlesandSneezes8.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes9.png Image:WhistlesandSneezes11.png|Percy Image:WhistlesandSneezes12.png Image:WhistlesandSneezes13.png Image:WhistlesandSneezes14.png Image:WhistlesandSneezes15.png Image:WhistlesandSneezes16.png File:WhistlesandSneezes18.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes19.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes